


崩壞 [下] - 完

by springtoffee



Series: 崩壞 [3]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtoffee/pseuds/springtoffee
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo/Lee Hangyul
Series: 崩壞 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570390
Kudos: 5





	崩壞 [下] - 完

# 35/75 哥哥Line

# 混亂崩壞的ABO

# 私設莫名其妙 (跪跪跪)

........................

[下]

曹承衍醒過來時，已經回到他自己的床上。

他和李翰洁的雙人床，床單是李翰洁喜歡的絲質滑軟布料，貼著肌膚特別舒服，棉被是他喜歡的羽絨被，有厚度的安全感卻不笨重，同樣是舒適非常。

曹承衍是驚醒的，他猛的一震突然從昏睡的迷霧中遁出，掙扎著想起床，然後發現自己被身旁的李翰洁握著手，是他們一直以來的睡覺習慣。

“作噩夢了嗎? 怎麼這樣一驚一乍的。” 李翰洁和衣躺在他身邊，伸手撥了撥他額前散亂的頭髮，一臉溫柔。

“翰….洁，你…回來了?” 曹承衍對自己嘶啞的聲音不解，撫摸著喉嚨，只覺得乾澀非常。他驚疑不定的看著李翰洁，對方卻是安穩平靜帶著點擔憂的神情。

“你都病成這樣我能不回來嗎? 誰說會懂得照顧自己的? 怎麼我前腳才走你就病倒了，經紀人哥說看見你昏倒在浴室，可嚇壞人了。”

是經紀人哥嗎? 那垠尚，還有韓胜宇呢?  
曹承衍想問又不知如何開口。

“翰洁…. 我…. 我不是…?!” 曹承衍不知該不該說明自己除了喉嚨乾澀之外，全身反而綿軟的不行，那種好像曾經化為一攤水，後來又收攏了的感覺，那種曾經被好好疼愛過，身心愉悅的感覺，都讓他不知該如何啟齒。

“你發了高燒，都睡了兩天。” 李翰洁截住他支支吾吾的語句，為他說明狀況，”聽說你還自己打了抑制劑? 不是還沒到時間? 這樣隨便打可不太好啊，醫生說可能因為這樣再加上過勞，所以你才會突然病得一發不可收拾。” 

“真是該打。” 說著輕敲了曹承衍的額頭，有種不知該拿他怎麼辦的模樣。

是這樣的嗎? 他擔心的事情沒有發生?  
那一些奇妙的感覺，或許只是個慾望上昇生理有需求時突如其來的夢境?  
也不是不可能的吧!

曹承衍偷偷摸了摸自己的後頸，上頭的遮蔽貼換了個新的，被碰著時有點熱熱辣辣的疼，他悄悄的聞著手上可能沾著的信息素，然後高興地發覺那還是沾染著李翰洁的味道。

這樣便好了，他還是李翰洁的Omega，和他人無關。

……………..

醒過來後便有了飢餓感。

曹承衍亂著頭髮坐在餐桌旁，抱著水杯等李翰洁幫他熱經紀人買來的粥。

李翰洁邊熱粥邊找話說，幫曹承衍把這兩天因為病了斷了的訊息補齊。他說到和金曜漢剛來到度假的地方就得知他病了的事情，自己急忙往回趕，曜漢本來也打算放棄旅程一起回來，但是被他好說歹說給勸止了。其實曜漢也很擔心來著。

又說到沒想到垠尚會是Alpha。

大家都以為他會分化為Omega的，畢竟他性格柔軟心思也細膩貼心，按照常理來看，這樣分化為Omega的機率應該能高達百分之八十。

他本人似乎也這麼認為，所以一直暗暗期待著。當然他期待的是什麼大家心照不宣，也都抱持著祝福的心理。

十八歲是分化的高峰期，垠尚生日剛過卻還沒有分化的跡象，他自己本來打算等學校的項目告一段落，晚一兩天也回釜山，然後可和先回去的韓胜宇會合，沒想到突然就分化了。

李翰洁心有餘悸的說，還好那天的中央過道門是關著的，胜宇哥又剛好東西忘了帶轉了回來，否則後果不堪設想。

“垠尚沒事了嗎?” 

“身體沒問題，但是就是情緒低落的很。連胜宇哥都沒辦法安慰他。然後垠尚說想住到學校宿舍去一陣子，等心情平復了再回來” 

曹承衍手中的熱水已半涼，他不著痕跡的嘆了口氣。如果可以，他真想跟李垠尚換，讓垠尚去當想要的Omega，而他寧可當個Alpha，可快樂無憂的多。

“胜宇哥… 還好嗎?”

“嗯….. 胜宇哥….，我想他有能力處理這樣的狀況的，你也別多想了。” 

“嗯…..。” 曹承衍看李翰洁並不是頂想延續這個話題，但他內心的疑惑如滾雪球般的逐漸增大，曹承衍感到十分不確定，卻沒有任何人能夠給予他答案，不能問的話，那只能試探看看，他想掐滅心中懷疑的種子，而這只有李翰洁能幫他。

他放下水杯走向站在料理台前的李翰洁，將頭靠上他的肩，雙手穿過腰際從後頭靠了上去，”翰洁……..不能抱抱我嗎? 我想你了。”

正在烹煮東西的李翰洁突然靜止了所有的動作，停滯的時間有點讓人難熬，當曹承衍以為李翰洁不打算反應或者甚至可能對他說起教來的時候。只見李翰洁反手將爐火一關，轉過身將曹承衍正對著面抱個滿懷。

“那我看你可能得好一段時間才能吃飯呢。” 李翰洁一把將曹承衍抱起，讓他纖細的小腿環在他身上，一邊低頭親著曹承衍的脖子說道。

兩個人的房間總是帶著股浪漫又潮流的氣氛，可能是顏色也可能是擺設的關係，曹承衍白皙的軀體橫陳在深藍色的床單上，看起來特別情色也特別誘人。

Omega的體質讓他的皮膚更加細滑，幾乎看不見毛孔。李翰洁用雙手與唇膜拜著他的軀體，從頸項胸膛腰際一直吻到腳尖，他將曹承衍的腳趾頭一根根的含在嘴裡，又癢又性感的，讓他流露出難以自制的神情。

曹承衍覺得身上被李翰洁帶起一陣陣情潮，從滑過他身上紋身的手指，到親吻他每一寸敏感的唇，他原本忐忑不安的心，被李翰洁親柔的吻一一撫平了下來，李翰洁的唇和手指彷彿帶著魔力，讓曹承衍一步步沉溺在情慾中，他低低的喘息感受著靈活的手指探索著他的內壁，毫不費力的直接按到了他最難以自制的性感帶，讓他拔尖的細喊了起來。

呻吟卻在下一瞬抽的鯁在喉裡，”呃嗯…..”

他只知道自己挺立前方硬的發痛的硬挺，竟然被一股濕熱和壓迫感包覆，李翰洁竟然張嘴將他含在口裡，又吸又吮的直讓他深入喉中。

這樣的認知讓曹承衍快要發狂了，即使是Omega身為男性的征服慾還是存在的，他心愛的人跪在他身下為他嘴，光是想到這個，他就幾乎要興奮的爆發。

李翰洁還加深手指在內裡的活動，又捻又揉，專門抵在他的性感帶上，曹承衍被他前後夾攻，身體源源不斷擁上的快感讓他甩著頭想要逃離，卻又渾身施不起力氣，只能無助地捧著揉著李翰洁的髮，細細求饒著。

李翰洁造的熱浪直直推著曹承衍往璀璨的高處前進，”啊啊….啊不…” 那處太舒服太讓人無法抗拒，曹承衍不猶自主繃緊了後背，腳趾捲曲的迎向了高潮的瞬間。

曹承衍仍舊十分虛弱，受不了這樣高強度的刺激，才剛進入天堂就眼前一暗，跌入迷茫的睡眠中。

李翰洁將口中的熱液毫不猶豫地吞下，伸手從床頭櫃上抽了紙巾幫曹承衍擦拭乾淨，他拉過薄被蓋在有著天使般純真面容的曹承衍，深呼吸了幾口氣平靜自己，將頭抵著他的額頭，百般眷戀的撫著他的臉。

這時候李翰洁才將按捺許久的信息素緩緩釋放，輕柔的包覆住曹承衍，而後悄悄將他側過身，李翰洁上床從後方環抱著曹承衍，留連不捨的親吻著他的後頸，他傾身含住曹承衍腺體並且加印標記時曹承衍不自覺的抽痛的反抗的時候，李翰洁只是更緊的抱住他，”噓…. 睡吧，沒事的。”

………….

曹承衍和李翰洁的感情更進了一步，明眼人都可以看得出來。

休假結束後幾次金曜漢總是被餵了一嘴狗糧般的模樣，搖著頭喊你們兩不要太過分啊，邊逃離現場往右邊的公寓裡逃難。

金宇碩啃著雞爪頭也不抬的問，”兩個人又辣眼睛了?” 

“宇碩哥，不然我們換換吧，您八風不動穩如泰山，這些孫猴子般的小打小鬧進不了你的法眼，我就不成了，受不了啊。”

“有什麼好受不了? 他們又不會在你面前親嘴，碰碰靠靠的你不也看多了?”

“現在不一樣啊，碰碰靠靠以前還帶著說笑的，現在眼神都不一樣，快滴出蜜來了。你說我們這如果上台，不就等於自爆戀情嗎? Deep Red吉他手主唱和鼓手大談戀愛，這樣還成?”

“成不成，問問團長吧。” 金宇碩聳肩將責任丟往韓胜宇。

“咦，胜宇哥你在啊? 我剛怎沒看見你呢?” 金曜漢一臉驚奇，看樣子韓胜宇不光只在，他恐怕在桌旁待了好一會兒了，只是一直默默不出聲，又坐在死角，金曜漢就顧著跟金宇碩抱怨順便搶雞爪，竟然完全沒感受到這個Alpha的存在。

韓胜宇垂著頭，前額髮絲蓋著臉，恰恰好將他的神情蓋去了一半，他頓了一會兒才抬起頭說，”要不我跟你換換?”

金曜漢睜大雙眼神情尷尬，雖然沒人再提過，他可沒忘了韓胜宇曾經不小心標記過曹承衍的事情，現在的平衡恐怕基於當事者幾個刻意忽視避免眾人不安所營造出來的效果，他可沒那膽子把韓胜宇送到左邊公寓，這樣李翰洁不恐怕得炸了?

“也….不用，哈哈哈。…. 我就是念念，我想他們也不至於傻到在公共場合這樣啊? 哈哈哈哈。” 一陣乾笑的金曜漢摸著鼻子，心想或許他該去看看李垠尚，不知道是不是垠尚心情不好也引得胜宇哥也沒好心情，陰沉沉的好不嚇人哪。

……………..

年末即將到來，雖然他們發完專輯也過了宣傳，但身為轟動音樂市場的怪物新人，得新人獎與最佳樂團獎的可能性非常高。

收到頒獎典禮邀請函，大家都喜不自勝，他們能這麼快踏上頒獎典禮這樣重要的場合，對他們而言已經是最高的肯定了。

只是來函中附帶著的切結書，讓他們稍微遲疑了一會兒。

舉凡大型典禮，往來出入的嘉賓、表演團體、工作人員和台下的觀眾們，說起來沒有更多只有最多。現在也不傾向公布人們第二性徵這樣的隱私問題，防範出臨時狀況的手段，首先就是要求出席者們主動做好個人防護措施，尤其是有Omega在的團體組合，抑制劑防護貼等等，沒做好防範是絕對不可以入場的，必要時取消Omega上場都是有可能發生的狀況，不可不小心。

甚至還必須簽屬，若因為出現個人疏失造成的意外，主辦單位恕不負責這樣的條文。

“這不是欺負人團體裡有Omega嗎?” 李翰洁忿忿不平的說道。

“那也是沒辦法的事，Omega對周遭環境太敏感了，先不說自己被影響了造成不適，若一不小心沒注意抑制劑的使用，緊張壓力下來了發情潮，那麼娛樂產業的Alpha不算少了，這種頒獎典禮你讓Alpha集體暴動那還得了?” 經紀人不是第一次面對這樣的狀況，但他也是有心無力，誰叫現實如此無情呢。

“來賓呢? 觀眾群眾這麼多，總不可能禁止Omega入場吧?如果是從觀眾群發出的那該如何是好?” 韓胜宇考慮的層面更廣。

“的確是有建議Omega們不要參加大型聚會這樣的訴求，但是偶像頒獎典禮演唱會，大家求之不得的機會，能搶到票都是神了，怎麼可能因為Omega就放棄? 但是他們要主動提出申請，還要在入口進入特別檢查關口，確認他們抑制劑和遮蔽貼狀態。”

“我記得曾有新聞說過，在某個演唱會場有不遵守規定的Omega不依規定申請，也沒有做好足夠的防護措施，後來因為環境太亂人太多，各種氣味造成那個Omega不自主散發將發情的信息素，造成她附近的群眾突發性暴動，差點沒釀成踩死人的慘劇。” 金宇碩摸著下巴回想。

“是吧，我也有印象。後來那個Omega被判罰金，好像還罰了不少，還有就是她被禁止參與任何大型演唱會、簽唱會等活動。你看，這還是得自我保護好才行啊。” 經紀人這樣殷殷叮囑著。

這一大段討論的話，身為當事者的Omega曹承衍，彷彿完全不在場似的，一點兒意見也沒表示，他腦海中只放著頒獎主辦方要求的樂曲會串，要怎麼在短短五分鐘之內將兩首主打和一首抒情曲目集結在一起，還要達到讓人眼球一亮?

光是為了這個他煩都煩死了，哪有什麼心情去想有關Omega禁令呢?  
說到底，他仍沒將自己當成Omega看，一貫Beta事不關己的不上心，再多也就是反正李翰洁就在身旁，有自己的Alpha就是有底氣，他怕誰?

所以他也沒注意到，談話時李翰洁看著韓胜宇，意味深長的模樣。

…………………

經過兩周的準備與練習，險險的在彩排時已經呈現出曹承衍想像中的成果。

上了台正式演出時更時游刃有餘，多少都帶點舞台體質的幾個人，表演時熱力全開，讓台下觀眾看得如癡如狂，誰也想不到國內還可以產出如此高水平還高顏值的樂團組合。

更別提唱開了的貝斯手韓胜宇將前襟一扯，漂亮的巧克力腹肌和硬挺的胸膛在白襯衫擺動間若隱若現，激得台下觀眾們激情叫喊，幾乎快翻了天。

幾個人下了台聚在休息室都仍抱持著興奮的情緒，尤其是他們還拿到了年度新人獎和最佳樂團本賞等大獎，讓他們更是興致高昂的議論不休。

謝幕時全體演出的各個團體紛紛等在後台，有如出場走秀般被主持人呼喚著名號，隨著他們的定番歌曲再度出場。Deep Red算是新人團體，出場的位置不靠前也不靠後，大概卡在另兩個和他們差不多同年資的團體中上台。

年資輕的團員通常年紀也比較小，Deep Red幾個人都成年了，算是年紀大些的，相形之下，他們後一組的幾乎就清一色是還未成年的小朋友。幾個男孩子看著帥氣大哥哥們都願意主動親近，尤其這幾個哥哥才華洋溢還長得特麼好看。

年輕男孩們尤其喜歡抓著主唱曹承衍，覺得他氣質溫柔特別好親近，又長著張愛笑的臉，講話還風趣，之前一同練習彩排時就已經知道這個哥哥極為亮眼。幾個膽子大的老湊在他身邊，心想著或許可以要到連絡的方式，以後還可以私底下找哥哥玩。

曹承衍是無所謂，反倒是他一旁有人總繃著一張臉，大庭廣眾又不好宣示主權，只能趁擠在一起的時候趁機捏捏他的手，然後會看到曹承衍回頭給他一個大大的微笑。

上台繞了一圈，把主辦單位播放的最後的壓軸曲也唱完了後，排著隊等著退場的曹承衍突然覺得手臂上一重，原來是其中一個清秀的年輕男孩子站不穩直接往他身上掛。

“對不起，承衍哥…. 我不太對勁，你能幫我擋擋嗎?” 腳步蹣跚地冒著冷汗，看來他已經忍耐許久快要忍不住了。

曹承衍一回手藉著被遮蔽的身軀，從一旁卡著男孩子的臂，硬是幫他強撐起來，還不忘回首向觀眾點頭示意。男孩的團員們可能因為年紀更小，對於周遭發生的狀況不是太敏感，Deep Red這裡早在有人攀上曹承衍的時候就紛紛側目，李翰洁更是一把湊到身旁，只是礙著人多混雜還有老是對著他們拍的攝相頭，不好硬將兩人分開，只能在身旁護著。

還好已經靠近出口，一下了台，韓胜宇很快招來保全和醫護隊，讓金曜漢陪著男孩子一起去了醫護室，轉頭察看，只見曹承衍被李翰洁護著，快速走向休息室去。

韓胜宇拍拍金宇碩讓他善後，然後自己跟了過去。

…………….

果然曹承衍的氣息在休息室前就可以聞到了。  
不穩定的Omega十分易感，稍有風吹草動都能輕易的被影響。

他們的休息室在過道的最底端，節目結束了，大部分的演職員為了怕瘋狂粉絲們跟蹤或者跟車，大多早早的收拾好，一結束就從後台過道直接去地下停車場，或者其他待車空間，這一頭反倒是零零散散沒幾個人影。

韓胜宇打過招呼說他們需要留下來一陣子，也通知過經紀人了，工作人員點頭理解後也不多為難他，讓他們走的時候通知一聲，就急急忙忙又趕去其他地方整理安排。

韓胜宇站在門外猶豫著。

而門內的曹承衍則是難受的出了一身汗，他扯著自己的衣襟眼神濕潤無力的坐在沙發上，李翰洁陪著他回休息室又急急忙忙出去了，好一會兒也沒回來的影子。狀況越來越不對，這分明是動情的跡象，曹承衍羞愧地發現自己的下體一陣濕潤，穿的還是白色的褲子，那逐漸鮮明的痕跡讓他尷尬的無所適從。

比起濡濕的私處，他挺立堅硬的下體和胸前因為興奮脹大如茱萸般的乳尖，都讓他花費十足力氣才能不在這樣的地方觸碰自己。他那好一陣子未能滿足的身體，飢渴而狂亂，被即將分化的信息素干擾，有如乾柴烈火般熊熊的燃燒了起來。

休息室是公共空間，曹承衍害怕有人突然闖入，被不認識的人看到他這個模樣可就太糟糕了。他一手壓緊頸後因為汗水有些浮起的遮蔽貼，一邊扶著牆勉力將自己關入內間更衣室。

小空間讓他有安全感，他也顧不得害臊了，體內的空虛迫使他不得不將手伸入褲子內，撫上了硬的發燙的器官，握住的力道是那麼舒服，讓他被靠著牆仰著頭，想發出呻吟卻又顧忌著，只能死命咬著唇發出無力的悶哼。

才隨便搓動兩下，就直接飆上臨界點，曹承衍繃緊了臀繼續用勁，很快地白濁不受控的噴發，在空中畫過一道弧線，落在鏡面上後隨著重力向下滴落。

曹承衍沒有精力去想丟不丟臉這樣的事，他只知道不夠，完全不夠。他鬆開皮帶與拉鍊鈕扣，將內襯的T恤掀至胸口，即使是盡力撫弄自己，從內部升起的燥熱與需求仍是逼得他呻吟不止。

“翰洁…….。” 似懇求又像呼喚，曹承衍站不住，背抵著牆面緩緩滑落，最後只能側靠著牆，試圖以撫慰自己來解脫。

推門進來一把將他從地上撈起來的身影，不是李翰洁的。而是更高、肩膀更寬、力量更大的韓胜宇。

韓胜宇將曹承衍撐起上臂撐著牆支撐重心，一手扯下他的長褲和內褲，快速的也將自己衣物敞開，讓硬挺靠在他的臀溝兒裡沾染濕液，循著入口便順暢的一把貫穿了曹承衍。

Omega的內裡又濕又緊縮，是飢渴已久又受刺激過於興奮，內壁的強力收縮都像是歡迎他的Alpha的到來。連宮口都鬆開了不少，滴出熱液，誘惑又邀請的吸引韓胜宇前去探索。

“嗯啊..…。” 殘存的意識讓他知道對方是不該出現的人，然而從體內深處被觸碰的喜悅與滿足感讓他無力反抗，曹承衍試圖掙扎，那施不了力道的舉動只是螳臂擋車，完全無法抗拒韓胜宇一而再帶給他的極度快感，他能感覺到自己就像量身訂做的刀鞘，穩妥的包覆著韓胜宇的利刃，從深處湧出的歡愉將他滅頂。

他無法自己的攀附著身前的軀體，甚至扭曲磨蹭著迎上前去，敏感的內裡強力的收縮震動著，曹承衍雙眼蓄積著生理性淚水，蹙著眉瞇眼看著一身細汗上身肌肉緊繃性感的無可附加的韓胜宇。

腦海中不願承認甚至不願回想的記憶被逼迫著湧現。

他根本不是李翰洁的Omega，是韓胜宇的。  
是他用強制重複性標記，製造出這樣的幻象。

然而被觸發情慾的時候，那個屬於Omega未開化發情潮出現的時候，只有韓胜宇救的了他。甚至連垠尚分化的那一天也是。

被他刻意遺忘的那一天，韓胜宇分明找來他的公寓，將因情慾無法宣洩而痛楚萬分的他鎖進懷中，在浴室的水波中，一次又一次的盈滿給予他需要的充實，直到他又累又倦的又因消耗過度昏了過去，才將他收拾好抱回房間裡。

曹承衍無聲哭泣著。

哀求著需索生理性的需要，內心卻清楚的知道自己的背叛。他戰不過先天Omega對Alpha的依賴與臣服，敵不過身體內部的渴望，他背著李翰洁總是和韓胜宇做著淫穢不堪的事。

“哥為什麼願意這樣幫我?” 曹承衍曾經這樣問。

韓胜宇回給他一個意味深長的眼神，那似乎在說，你難道不知道生理影響是雙向的，他對Alpha有需索，Alpha難道對自己的Omega不會有情慾嗎? Alpha才是更重慾求的啊! 沒有時常抓住他一次次滿足自己，只在他不得不求救的時候才做，已經是自控力非常過人的情況了。

“我現在沒有辦法用以前的目光看你。” 韓胜宇只能這麼說。

是肉體吸引轉變為其他，亦或是Alpha對自己Omega的情愫，韓胜宇甚至無法分辨，這樣的吸引力到底來自何處，竟然抵得過他心中原本對其他人的想念。

當他看著李垠尚，心裡湧現的是錯過的遺憾，對曹承衍卻是近在咫尺卻不能輕易觸碰的痛楚時，他知道心裡的天秤歪了，卻也無法制止更不能避免。

每回的意外狀況，是他名正言順可以將人摟在懷中的時候，那樣的滿足與淋漓盡致的激情，沒有任何人可能抵擋。

幾輪爆發之後，韓胜宇抱著曹承衍耳鬢廝磨，他的硬挺依然在對方的深處緩緩抽送，那股無法忍受的情慾卻已平緩了下來。韓胜宇親吻著曹承衍的額頭，輕觸他的面頰，他的吻滑到了圓潤的下巴，啃舔了一番，向上親吻著他的唇角。

曹承衍臉上淚痕斑斑，輕蹙著眉峰面頰上仍殘留高潮後的紅暈，他的薄唇抿著，感受到韓胜宇的濕潤卻沒有張開的打算。

韓胜宇也不惱，親著他的唇然後將他更加緊摟在懷中。

叩叩叩叩…. 門上傳來一陣敲門聲。曹承衍在韓胜宇懷裡瞬間僵直。

“胜宇哥，快一點結束吧，外頭在找人，不快一點岀去不成了。你讓承衍簡單收一下，回去再清理吧!”

是李翰洁。

所以李翰洁一直都知道的?  
卻還陪著他演戲?

難不成方才他一直在外守著門，聽到全部的呻吟與呼求?  
曹承衍腦中轟然一響，抱著頭失力的栽在韓胜宇身上，徹底的昏迷了過去。

\---END---

見不到人過於想念的時候，會寫出莫名其妙的東西來。

這篇就停在這裡，反正大家都知道我最喜歡卡一半，美其名叫作留白給予遐想，  
實際上就是故意卡著讓人難過(不是)。

再寫感覺比悲劇還悲劇了，就這樣吧。(真是個不負責任的傢伙)


End file.
